


Cassone.

by CimmerianNight



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, Sad Ending, kind of a leia AU, pls help yusuke, yusuke falls in love with a painting of akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CimmerianNight/pseuds/CimmerianNight
Summary: Those same raven-colored eyes seemed to express gratitude, as to say “thank you”, they looked so inviting, so loving. Yusuke wanted nothing more than to stare into those eyes forever. And now, he finally could. Forever and ever.





	Cassone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made pretty quickly as I had sudden motivation and was afraid of losing it.  
> This also wasn't thoroughly proof-read afterwards because I cringe at my own writing.  
> I just love making my children suffer tbh.

**_How long has it been?_ **

**_A few weeks? A month?_ **

**_Yusuke wondered if he would ever see those beautiful eyes again- that beautiful face again. And, yet, there was the boy he loved so much, as alive as ever, right in front of him. It had been a miracle, Yusuke thought, that he could converse with him again._ **

 

“I was so afraid, my love, you had vanished so quickly. One moment I had been looking into your beautiful, _beautiful_ , eyes… and in the next, I had watched, panic stricken, unable to do anything, as the light slowly faded from those same eyes. But now… I can continue to be with you… I will stay with you, forever- no, for eternity, I will not allow anything to befall you, for as long as my heart still beats.”

_Those same raven-colored eyes seemed to express gratitude, as to say “thank you”, they looked so inviting, so loving. Yusuke wanted nothing more than to stare into those eyes forever. And now, he finally could. Forever and ever._

Yusuke moved closer to Akira, gingerly, as if he moved too fast everything would end, would return to nothing, never to return. He moved his hand across Akira’s cheek dotingly. The painter swore he could feel warmth. Well, of course he could, Akira was right in front of him.

“I love you… with all my heart.” Yusuke’s eyes felt heavy, perhaps it was relief? Yes. Akira would no longer be apart from him. He could rest, with Akira forever by his side. As his eyes slowly closed, he pushed himself closer to Akira - as close as possible - and closed his eyes. A voice rang out, soft and honey-coated. “I love you too,” the voice said. Yusuke thought, as he lost consciousness, that he finally felt happy again.

_______

 

**_He had only looked away for a moment._**

**_Just… one second._ **

**_But, in the blink of an eye, Akira was taken from him._ **

**_He cradled the boy in his arms, his body, as many times as Yusuke had held it before, had never felt this frail._ **

**_This… broken._ **

**_Yusuke panicked, grasping at straws, he had not realized that he was wailing… begging Akira not to leave him._ **

**_People were surrounding them now, the person at fault had left, they were a coward, a monster._ **

**_The people shouted for ambulance. Yusuke fought with all his power to fight off the voice that told him this was the end._ **

**_But it was._ **

**_Akira smiled and just that seemed to wash away what remained of him._ **

**_His eyes told him that he was grateful, they had been so close after all, of course Yusuke could tell what he was thinking._ **

**_He pulled the broken boy closer, his face buried in his chest._ **

**_He couldn’t hear anything._ **

**_His ears were ringing, his sobs drowned everything out, even the sirens._ **

**_And then they came and pried Akira out of his arms._ **

**_He protested._ **

**_He wanted to hold him forever._ **

**_Even if he was broken, frail and cold, he wanted to stay with him forever._ **

**_And as Yusuke watched them carry his love away, cold reality stabbed him in the heart._ **

**_His leg was twisted in a way that would make one sick._ **

**_Blood made his beautiful hair stick to his head._ **

**_His clothes were torn in many places._ **

**_He was broken._ **

**_And he would never return._ **

**_Someone was trying to ask him something, something about what had happened._ **

**_But Yusuke couldn’t hear anything, even if he wanted to._ **

**_Reality grew dark and the scene that was playing out in front of him grew distant._ **

**_Both of them broke that day._ **

 

_“So you wanna paint me, huh?” The bespectacled boy had asked, eyebrows raised._

_“That is correct.” Yusuke said matter-of-factly. He wanted to at least attempt to capture his beauty, he had thought of saying something like ‘but beauty like yours could never be captured.’ But something like that may be a bit too cheesy, even for him._

_“I do, however, need to get more supplies. So, this may have to wait.”_

_Akira sighed, “Well, I’ll be paying for those, knowing you, you’ll spend all your money on them. We can’t have you starving.” Yusuke knew he was smiling without looking at his face. He knew him too well. And while he felt kind of guilty knowing his boyfriend will, in fact, pay for his supplies, he felt a delicate warmth, one that told him not to worry._

 

**_Akira understood him._ **

**_He may as well be the only person who did._ **

**_Other people looked at him strangely; laughed in his face._ **

**_He was “weird”._ **

**_But the other boy never thought so._ **

**_Akira thought it was charming, the way Yusuke got worked up over the littlest things._ **

**_He thought it was cute when he got so focused on his art that he never noticed him approach the painter from behind._ **

**_It was always cute the way Yusuke nearly toppled everything over; becoming a blushing mess, when Akira kissed him softly on the cheek._ **

**_But Yusuke would never be startled by those kisses again._ **

**_He would never see his smug smile as he tried to regain his composure again._ **

 

_______

  


_And now, Yusuke sat in front of a canvas again. He lost track of how long he sat; recalling old memories. He could no longer cry. He wanted to cry. To somehow release this horribly crushing feeling in his heart. In his very being. But, it never went away. So he sat. Full of both despair and hope. He figured out a way he could see Akira again. It had been so simple that he nearly laughed at himself for not thinking of it sooner. He were to paint Akira. He were to pour his heart into this, he was prepared to devote his life to it until he was finished. He remembered how Akira would get frustrated at him for not eating. He was always happy when he would go retrieve a plate of curry from Sojiro and would sit and watch until Yusuke finished it all. Without him, he would have probably starved. But he always cared. To anyone else, he was nothing; a strange man who cared way too much. But to Akira, he was the sun. His reason to live. It felt so incredibly wonderful to be cared for so much; to be wanted._

_And now, he felt a small fraction of that same happiness, as he looked into the eyes of his beloved again. He could almost see the same light, the same radiance, as he stared into the meticulously painted brush strokes. He cried. He_ **_finally_ ** _cried. A dam broke inside of him and he couldn’t control his emotions any longer. He brought him back. He could be with him again. He would make sure to eat three meals a day; eat all he could, because he knew Akira would get mad at him if he didn’t._

_“It’s great to… see you again… my love.” Yusuke wiped his eyes with his paint covered hands and smiled softly at Akira. His Akira. And he smiled back, Yusuke thought._

 

**_He would stay with him._ **

**_Forever._ **

**_And ever._ **


End file.
